


Hot n Cold

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [30]
Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fist Fights, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, POV Dean Winchester, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hey! Hold on!” he called after him, taking a few steps after him until he stopped and turned to the side to listen, or indulge, or whatever he was doing. “The hell’d you do to him?” Dean asked, gesturing to the iced shifter behind him.</p><p>“I don’t need a copy of myself running around, especially one that’s bad at covering his tracks. So I froze him. You’re welcome,”</p><p>“To be honest, a lot more guys should look like you,” he stupidly let slip, his mouth working faster than his brain and he’d only registered it a few seconds after saying it and seeing the look the guy gave him. He was staring, his gun resting over his shoulder while giving him an almost flat expression. “... forget what I just said,” he shook his head a little and looked back towards the iced shifter, spitting out the built up blood in his mouth from when he’d punched him a few times. His face was really hurting, and hopefully that would be gone later.</p><p>“Leonard Snart,” Dean snapped his head around, gazing at the guy for a few seconds, a little confused. He must’ve understood by the silence or the look on his face because he continued. “My name, Leonard Snart,”</p><p>“... Dean Winchester,” he nodded in greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot n Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere xD I thought on the two and I instantly shipped them!! xD I think I have an Armada by now xD

Dean struggled against the shifter, the strong weight and built holding him down and pinning him. He could barely move, not able to reach out to the side far enough to grab his damn silver blade that was tossed aside after he was thrown to the floor. He’d tracked the son of a bitch, hunted and managed to stay off of its radar and as soon as he can get the drop on it, he was screwed. The thing changed a while before he caught him, a guy, and an attractive one. He had a really short cut, buzzcut maybe. He was wearing the same clothes as before, swamp-green t-shirt, blue jeans, hiking boots. It was just his face and figure that was different. And damn, he had a nice body. If this guy wasn’t trying to kill him, and wasn’t a Shapeshifter, he’d ask him for a night.

“You’re dead, Winchester,” the thing hissed, leaning close into his face and sneering darkly at him. He still couldn’t reach his weapon and he regretted telling Sammy that he had this one under control, because he really didn’t. This was so far from controlled. It was like an over-drunk man at a strip club.

The hand trying to reach the blade turned into a fist and he swung, punching the shifter in the face. Blood flew from his mouth, but that was it. He looked back at him, a wide and dark smirk still on his face and he threw his head down, two skulls slamming together to make a spine chilling crack. He yelled out a little, a pained, deep yelp leaving his throat. He could feel his head throb thickly.

“Let me show you how it’s done!” the thing pulled an arm back and swung, much like he did and he punched him square in the face, his mouth instantly filling with blood. He hit him again, his cheekbone this time, and again, the same place. There was blood on his face and in his mouth, starting to pool and slip from the corner of his lip and down his jawline. He was about to be punched again, but his arm froze mid swing, like _actually froze_. It was growing thick on his arm and spreading fast. That was when he saw the beam hitting him. Dean managed to kick the guy back off of him and scramble back as he continued to be frozen. The hunter turned to where it was coming from and saw the guy, the other guy... uh... the guy the shifter stole his looks from. Was it odd that he looked way hotter than the shifter? They looked identical, but there was something about the real one.

“Correction!” the man stopped freezing him... with his gun? And walked over. The shifter was half covered, his arm, torso, hips and slightly further down was iced. “ _This_ is how it’s done,” the guy picked up his silver knife and thrusted it through the frozen shoulder, the shifter letting out a scream of pain. Dean was actually speechless while watching, his mouth slightly open as he just sat there, elbows digging into the ground to keep himself up.

The man stepped back after ripping his knife back out of the body and he tossed it towards Dean, like he knew it was his, maybe he’d been watching and saw that he’d been trying to get it. He stepped a few paces back and started freezing again, the shifter screaming until it was muffled and then it stopped, its entire body completely covered over by ice. Dean was still completely lost on words, he just glanced between the iced man and the guy, back and forth, feeling caution and anxiety grow as the stranger reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, punching in buttons until he shifted it in his hand and held it to his ear. He was calling someone.

“Mick, hey. I found the guy that stole my looks. I need you to make him disappear,” he paused, the other guy, Mick or whatever was probably talking. “Yeah, I’ll text you the address,” he hung up and messed around with the thing for a few seconds and then re-pocketed the cell. It was when he turned to walk away that Dean shot up to his feet, grabbing his blade on the way.

“Hey, hey! Hold on!” he called after him, taking a few steps after him until he stopped and turned to the side to listen, or indulge, or whatever he was doing. “The hell’d you do to him?” Dean asked, gesturing to the iced shifter behind him.

“I don’t need a copy of myself running around, especially one that’s bad at covering his tracks. So I froze him. You’re welcome,”

“To be honest, a lot more guys should look like you,” he stupidly let slip, his mouth working faster than his brain and he’d only registered it a few seconds after saying it and seeing the look the guy gave him. He was staring, his gun resting over his shoulder while giving him an almost flat expression. “... forget what I just said,” he shook his head a little and looked back towards the iced shifter, spitting out the built up blood in his mouth from when he’d punched him a few times. His face was really hurting, and hopefully that would be gone later.

“Leonard Snart,” Dean snapped his head around, gazing at the guy for a few seconds, a little confused. He must’ve understood by the silence or the look on his face because he continued. “My name, Leonard Snart,”

“... Dean Winchester,” he nodded in greeting.

“Why did he attack you,” it wasn’t as much a question as him requesting him to answer. He looked like he was searching him suspiciously, waiting for an answer and his answer meant everything right now. That was what it felt like to him. Wrong answer, wrong move, and he’d be the one being iced.

“Wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he muttered guardedly. Though, he might, considering he was walking around with a freeze gun and just froze someone that looked identical. He didn’t even look bothered by any of it.

“Try me,” was his flat response. Did he unintentionally draw out everything he said? Every word sounded stretched and damn if it wasn’t making him sound alluring. It just drew him in, little by arousing little.

“He’s a Shapeshifter, I’m a hunter. People like me kill things like that,” as he said ‘that’, he pointed behind him, gesturing to the shifter from over his shoulder.

“Hunter. Shapeshifter. Am I to assume there are more than just those out there?” again, the voice and the way he drew out his words were really affecting him. “Werewolves, ghosts, demons etcetera,”

“You got it,” he muttered quietly, trying not to speak any louder because he really didn’t trust his voice. Leonard looked like he was thinking, going over something in his head as he just stared at him. He was getting curious.

“Come back to my place. I’ll clean up that blood and gashes and you can tell me about all this life style of yours,” that was when he got suspicious. His eyes narrowed and he paused, his body tensing and going rigid. He was suddenly in hunter mode and guarded because no one okayed this and accepted it and then wanted a run down. “It’s easy to see when you change demeanour and persona. From a normal man, to the predator,” he spoke absently, like he was subconsciously pointing out what he was thinking at that moment. “It’s in case anything shows up. I’m sure that the Flash has no idea on how to fight a ghost,” he almost smirked at him and Dean was still guarded, still feeling edgy from him. Yeah, it would be a good idea, just in case, but that still didn’t calm his nerves. Either way, he just nodded slowly, still watching him cautiously.

“You need to relax,” he said as he stepped up close to him, his finger and thumb gently gripping his chin and he let him tilt his head slightly up, feeling the pad of his thumb shift up slightly and ghostly run over his bottom lip. Dean’s guarded exterior was slowly fading, slowly dimming. His drawn, deep words and the touch was warm and mildly comforting, but the motive was clear behind it. He knew when he was talking before that it had a bit of an effect on him.

His train of thought stopped when he felt hot, moist lips gently press against his, faintly shifting like this was a little experiment. They were soft, his movements, his mouth his hands on the small of his back and on his chin. He was gentle with him, almost timid, but he was more than sure that this man was experienced. He was just being like this for him to calm his guard and demeanour down.

Dean tilted his head a little, slotting their mouths together like a puzzle piece and he softly started to kiss back, again and again, over and over. And eventually, he decided to be bold. The hunter opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out to run a wet, hot lining between the seam of Snarts’ lips, feeling them curve slightly at the feel. His tongue slid into the others’ mouth when he felt them open slightly, and he was drawn in, feeling his wet muscle come into contact with Leonards. They twisted around each other and ran up the sides and over teeth and up against the gums and he couldn’t help the little pants and quiet groan that left his throat. He made the same noise again, everything was moved to his mouth, his heated, moist muscle slowly, almost teasingly running along his own and his teeth and gums. It felt like a fast game of twister, minus the colours and calling them out.

The hand on the small of his back had moved, straight down to his ass. His fingers were pressed against the centre seam, between his back pockets and cheeks. He was _definitely_ being a tease with this, because he was gently and arousingly pressing the tips of his fingers against him, into the seam and between.

“I say we go back to my place,” Leonard said with a few failed hidden pants and a breathless voice. “Right now,”

“I second that,” he answered after a beat. “Lead the way,” he panted lightly. He’d completely forgotten about the shifter, but he remembered that Leonards friend, Mick, would take care of it. He was more worried about what he was in for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smexiness of Len/Dean xD Just saying, I do requests, depending on what they are and if I like them, but I tend to like almost ever pair that's M/M, I like a few F/F too :)


End file.
